winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Winx club and the animal fight
in this adventure the Penguins, timon and Pumba and draco get captured by lizardman and are teleported to animorphus they then find raven and help them battle nathar the enemy of good and truth. this takes place several hours after the previous episode. plot transcript theme: bbc life intro chapter 1: two missing freinds several hours after the screaming death attack. gobber:(exhausted) i check the great hall and their not there. rarity: (exhausted) yeah i check our house and their not there either applejack: (exhausted) i checked the forest and they are not there either. fluttershy: (tired) yeah i looked everywhere. rattrap: and i looked everywhere underground. stoick: where do you think draco the penguins, timon and pumbaa gone to? hiccup: dad, i don't know. applejack: yeah, they just dissapeared cacofonix:(panicing) oh man what we do i just made a song for them and.... qwark: (hitting cacofonix on the head) oh no your not,oh no your not,oh no your not then the raven appears and starts pecking a course code. twilight: whats he saying? gobber: its saying go... to... animorphus. bucket: whats an animorphus? twilight: its a realmof animals. scar: i'll go get the ship ready and i just hope their okay. fluttershy: I hope we find them before bloom and the others get back. sunset shimmer: to the winx club ship. cacofonix: well then i will now sing a song of... qwark: (hitting cacofonix on the head) oh no your not,oh no your not,oh no your not. chapter 2: the new world 'chapter 3: draco,corona meets raven' chapter 4: the penguins, timon and pumbaa meet sango chapter 5: the hunt for their freinds. chapter 6: the wild force,draco, winx, precure and raven arrives and kors true face chapter 8: the mountain of nevar battle jackalaugh: sire! Nevar: yes jackalaugh what is it? jackalaugh:I led Draco and his friends on a wild goose chase they well never reach castle snotlout:(voice heard) doesn't nevar have any normal stairs or an elevator noise:a wild goose chase my feathers, you just had them follow you with you not knowing stupid hound Jackalaugh:I didn't know, they tricked me white guard:not only that but they have the animal weapons, and hati with an army Nevar: WHAT?! men and monsters go to Battle, noise, kor and I must start the ceremony jackalaugh:but what about me masters I'm a useless pup of a jackal who has betrayed all of you, I must be hurtled. noise:how's this(he then grabs jackalaugh by his head) jackalaugh: good noise there,I think that's good,so you can put me down(noise then throws him, and he bumps into some stalagmites and stalactites) squeak,caw, woof, moo,meoooooooooow. chapter 9: the victory party Epilouge In a first person view of the stone that jackallaugh placed part of nevars mask on a hand reaches down, lifts up the mask and shatters it in its fist, the camera the goes to show saurons heir with shenzi, the cheetahs,the scorpion and spider leader behind him. saurons heir:he was a good wizard but as strong as he would have wanted to be, nor does he know good preds when he sees them, does he. Cheetato: oh I agree I mean he chose them over us and...we’ll just at it they all were bested. scorpion leader: but now that he done and are on your side, the other realm we’ll witness our might. sauron heir:yes and welcome to the sauron empire. they then to the balcony and see, hyenas, scorpions and spider going to the ships.Category:Moviesodes Category:Spinoffseries Category:Animal episode